The Gang
the gang is ''very powerful they are jerrys comrades''in-arms they back him up very much in combat here are the members of the gang:... the gang members crazy dan: unmatchable wit combined with a great amount of brawn means this man will steal your girlfriend out from under you!!! so watch out!!! airbags mccoy: the self-proclaimed leader of the gang is easily confused for the weakest BUT IN TIMES OF CRISIS HE WILL RISE AND STRIKE DOWN HIS FOES DO NOT MESS WITH HIM chuck slaughter: angry god of being angry that will smite you with his fearsome rage shaggy: at large what to do if the gang targets you '''YOU MUST RUN But '''it is too late your life is already over... the gangs anthem https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tc5pb_dU538 transcription ah north side (north side) ah north side (north side) yo theres a reason that my fans I'm throwin on my red rag I'm loadin up and strappin a mag and tuckin my capital (?) sag I'm gonna brag cause I can't, motherfuckers understand, I'm a northerana killa cali crazy mexican nothin hand when I bourb mix it up with a little herb see this grap (?) I feel distrubed put his mouth up on a curb just a way I learned in the och inna golden state I got my game with a glock I got my name and to this day I'm still stayin flame ain't nothin changed homie besides my money in my car when I'm slidin through the och I'm feelin like a super-star who we are just the savage ass nortenos out the bay put the och through the frisco city man we bangin all the way in the day of the life of a northern killa cali put in work up and outtie burnin rubber gettin rowdy put them homies slingin' rocks and their crystal meth (...) we the local ass nortenos man we floodin the blocks THIS IS NORTHERN CALIFORNIA WE LIVIN LIKE G'S HANGIN RAGS TO BUST SCRAPS BANGIN ON MY ENEMIES THIS IS NORTHERN CALIFORNIA WE BLOWIN THE TREES BANG GO OUT ON EVERY CORNER WHERE WE LET THE TRIGGER SQUEEZE (x2) JOSE ENTERS NIGGAZ RAPPIN ON TRACKS WE PULL THE TRIGGERS ON MAX MAKIN YOUR BRAINS GO SPLAT THROUGH THAT LA DODGERS HAT MATTER OF FACT THAT'S HOW IT GOES DOWN IN THE NORTHEAST KILLA CALI RED RAGS ON THE FACES LIGHTS OUT COMIN UP OUT THE ALLY SIDEWAYS SPIN ON THE RALLIES AKA SPITTIN OUT NANCY HOLLOWS FUCKIN UP A NEW SCRAP OR PLASTIC ORDERBOUNDS (?) IN THE BARRIO HOMIES DON'T PLAY THAT SHIT FRISCO VARGOS AIN'T NO PUNKS SELL A CD OR GRAB A PISTOL IT'S ALL FUNK WHEN YOU'RE IN THE TRUNK SPEED OUT TO EAST COCO FUCK WITH THEM ANTEAC NORTENO LOCOS IN A BUGGY BLACKED OUT SO WE CAN DODGE THE LOCO POPO WHERE THEM SCRAPS BE AT? AND LET THEM GATS GO RATATAT LIGHT THAT BITCH UP LIKE A BLUNT AND LET THEM BAG UP ANOTHER SCRAP WHERE THAT BIG EXPO FOR ALL YOU LIL PUNKS THAT JUST DON'T KNOW I TOOK MY CRAZY ASS LIFE AND I TURNED THAT SHIT INTO A FLOW I AIN'T DID IT BEFO AND YET THIS NORTH SIDE IS STILL RIDIN' CAUSE WHEN THESE SCRAPS KEEP POPPIN YOU KNOW THESE SCRAPS GONNA KEEP ON HIDIN JOSE LEAVES THIS IS NORTHERN CALIFORNIA WE LIVIN LIKE G'S HANGIN RAGS TO BUST SCRAPS BANGIN ON MY ENEMIES THIS IS NORTHERN CALIFORNIA WE BLOWIN THE TREES BANG GO OUT ON EVERY CORNER WHERE WE LET THE TRIGGER SQUEEZE (x2) homie enters now I'mma step up and see where (my) two straps are up on my waist just in case a sucker talks shit I'mma blast him in the face now I'm tired of all these cowards and these bitch-ass scraps talkin down the ponyak get your fuckin place go bang 40's quakein rebel tankin mongos bangin through the town a n t i o c h aka och town when we smash through ya turf in a beat up bucket and if these suckas wanna mug em' hoppin out like "fuck it" pullin the shit from my hips and unload my clips on your porto strip as I dare to the guts of northern california clips- they run out you're on my strap as I run up on ya no hesitation in this dirty game I'm never thinkin twice quick I pick you up and shake you up and drop you like some dice yeah... that's for all you motherfuckin suckers out there hommie leaves yeah tell em lil' hommie fo sure big tone bouncin with this motherfucker, young fatz antioch homie THIS IS NORTHERN CALIFORNIA WE LIVIN LIKE G'S HANGIN RAGS TO BUST SCRAPS BANGIN ON MY ENEMIES THIS IS NORTHERN CALIFORNIA WE BLOWIN THE TREES BANG GO OUT ON EVERY CORNER WHERE WE LET THE TRIGGER SQUEEZE (x2) (XIV) Category:Groups